Golden King
|-|Rose Ruler= |-|Ultharathotep= Summary Christian Rosenkreuz, more commonly known as the Golden King, is the main antagonist of Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~. He is a member of the West India Company, also known as The Society and is one of the highest ranking members in the organization, belonging to the commanding echelons; his title in the Society being the "Golden King". At some point after his induction, he became the Acting Leader of The Society following the absence of their true leader, Altothas Thoth Hermes. In time, the Golden King would later start to enact his plan to eliminate Nikola Tesla, who is their greatest enemy, by sleeping within the Bell of Gahkthun for 50 years at the Marseille Offshore Academia, where he manipulates various students while slowly gathering power and waiting for the day his and The Society's greatest enemy will finally be taken out once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B | Low 5-B Name: Golden King Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Rose Ruler, King of the Great Race of Yith Attack Potency: Large Country level (Could Atomize the entire acadamia and the Island it is located on, Atomization of an Island of that size would Yield in a Large country amount of power being generated) | Small Planet level (his cracking field expanded to almost covering the entire earth, within his cracking field he has authority over everything within it) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Speed of Light | Speed of Light Combat Speed: Speed of Light '''(Could react to and fight base Nikola Tesla who has been shown light speed reaction and speed) | '''Speed of Light (fought maximum power Nikola Tesla who should be faster than his previous self), Immeasurable 'with Grotesque Demonic Hand (the claws of the Golden King extend to destroy everything in their path the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical are crushed in his wake, it can Break the boundaries of space and time, the hand itself moves so incomprehensibly fast that its Velocity itself breaks the law of time, even Nikola Tesla in his Knight of Lightning form who can think and react instantaneously could not dodge the hand , his gaze can destroy critters before they reach him, critters are unbound by time) 'Reaction Speed: Speed of Light | Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Unknown | Small Planet level (It took Tesla’s Mega Thunderblade: Alternate Buster at maximum output to destroy his body) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Cross-Macrocosmic. His Gaze of the Rose can affect Marseille Academia from his Cracking Field, which is disconnected from the universe. While the size of his Cracking Field in base form is of unknown size, in his Ultharathotep form the Cracking Field can expand to eventually cover an entire planet. Powers and Abilities: |-|Rose Ruler=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Death Manipulation (Through means of the Sekime which can kill all that are unfortunate enough to meet the Golden King's gaze. He can even kill critters who are not alive in the first place), Durability Negation (Through Atomization, he can effectively ignore the durability of opponents on a conceptual level), Immortality (Type 1), Power Bestowal (Rosenkreuz is the source of all supernatural art in the series, he grants all the students of the acadamia their arts, arts are supernatural powers that improve human capabilities, like how Berta can operate, Jo March can manipulate, and Wilhelm Reich can rule) Matter Manipulation (Can atomize anything that meets his gaze like the critter, which he reduced to nothing but a particle of light), Non-Physical Interaction (Can atomize critters who are notably intangible), Conceptual Manipulation (Critters only exist as the concept of possiblities of beings who could've been, yet the Gaze of the Golden King reduced one of them to nothingness), Physics Manipulation (cracking formula users can Manipulate Physics), Resistance to Law Manipulation (Cracking formula users are impervious to all laws of physics, as one of the strongest cracking users Rozenkruz should be no different), Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Steel Princess and Machine Lord are unable to defeat him despite utilizing the Gaze of the Unforgivable Curse, which can freeze the mind, space, time, and matter of any Hilde gazes upon, and Voice of Relentless Resentment, which can tear apart the mind, matter, space, and time, respectively) |-|Ultharathotep=All previous abilities, Reality Warping (The creaking formula can twist the very fabric of reality itself, which Golden King has expanded to nearly the size of an entire planet), Regeneration (High-Mid; Was capable of restoring his completely destroyed body , in his fight with Nikola Tesla), Immortality (Type 3), Law Manipulation (His presence alone is capable of forcibly reshaping the laws of the world ), Conceptual Attacks (His hands can destroy the real, illusory, physical and metaphysical), Matter Manipulation (His gaze has gotten hundreds of millions of times stronger than before), Durability Negation (Physical evasion and defense alike become impossible against his demonic hand) Standard Equipment: The Bell of Gahkthun, multiple bodies and terminals, Sekime Intelligence: Genius (He invented the Kreuz Circuit at some point in his life, which is capable of making its user immortal and physically enhanced (the Circuit uses Cracking to modify the user’s body, so they automatically gain the Sekime). Rosenkreuz has also lived for a long time and has amassed a massive amount of experience and knowledge along the way) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Rose Ruler | Ultharathotep Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gaze of the Rose:' An attack used through the Sekime, which allows the Golden King to annihilate anything in his line of sight, or in the range of his Cracking Field, reducing the target to mere particles. It also works against beings beyond the laws of physics and essentially just a phenomenon, such as Critters. When used against Nightingale, the instant she became conscious of his gaze, her critters had died hundreds of deaths in her place. As such the gaze can atomize and kill hundreds of beings in an instant such as critters which are supernatural phenomenon that are above the laws of physics and can exist only as possibilities. The gaze was further strengthened in his Ultharathotep form to the point that it was hundreds of millions of times stronger than before. *'Grotesque Demonic Hand:' Through the power of his multiple Golden Eyes and his Sekime, Rosenkreuz can manifest multiple hand-like branches from his body and all over his Cracking Field. These branches are capable of erasing both the physical and metaphysical, the real and the illusory and breaking through time and space. This nature allows this attack to annihilate anything it hits without fail, as it damages reality itself. It nullifies all defenses and, due to exceeding time, is completely instantaneous, making evasion useless. While the basic principle on how it works is different from the Wrath King's "The Arm of the King that Shatters All of Creation", both attacks achieve the same thing. *'Cracking:' Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly, all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit, and also controlling and warping the laws of physics. *'Art:' In the time the Bell of Gahkthun is undergoing its maturation process, Rosenkreuz granted many students of the academy with a more limited form of his Cracking in the form of Arts. Known Arts as seen in the series are as follows: **'Colors from Beyond: '''An Art that summons an immaterial mass of color from another dimension that passively erodes the mind of anyone that sees it. The color is also capable of breaking the mind of someone with a direct physical touch in addition to possessing a rotting property that affects whatever object it hits. **'Calculate:' An Art which breaks down every tiny bit of info the user's senses register and lets the user's brain completely analyze it. **'Manipulate:' An Art which lets the user control and manipulate any biological body with human form. This Art can do things like forcing others to do certain movements and manipulates brain cells. **'Operate:' An Art that lets the user control any machinery that has the form of a human or close to it. **'Accelerate:' An Art which can be used to increase the speed of an object to insane lengths. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Boss Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Geniuses